Internal combustion engines have traditionally utilized port fuel injection (PFI) fuel delivery technology. PFI engines mix fuel and air in an intake port before the mixture is drawn into the engine cylinders for combustion. This mixing is performed to optimize the combustion and improve engine performance. More recently, gasoline direct injection (GDI) fuel delivery technology has been introduced to provide improved fuel economy. GDI engines draw air into the cylinder during the intake stroke, and fuel is injected directly into the cylinders during the intake or compression stroke to mix with the air. This type of mixing potentially provides improved fuel economy and engine performance under various load conditions. However, both PFI and GDI engines have their own unique advantages and disadvantages when compared to each other. Thus, while such internal combustion engines work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide continuous improvement in the relevant art.